


Betrayed

by Erida_Triton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erida_Triton/pseuds/Erida_Triton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry figured out Dumbledores plan long before coming to Hogwarts and comes up with a plan of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Lord Voldemort rose from the cauldron the Imperious curse lifted from his mind and he smiled. No one noticed "Cedric"'s hand moving to untie Harry from the headstone. Harry stood gracefully, smirking when Voldemort's eyes widened. Harry took a coin from his pocket, flipped it into the air, caught it, and pulled it apart. The coin split in half creating a golden beam of light between each half. Harry spoke quietly into the the beam, "Activate mission 4 dash 6.3." 

As soon as the words left his mouth he slammed the coin back together and let his skin absorb it. The supposed dead teenager on the ground was at his side and his sisters slid out of the shadows. Everyone else would meet them at Potter Manor. The Lord and his followers were staring unashamedly at the man by his side. The girls stepped up beside each of them, laying a hand upon their shoulders. Harry was sure if he wasn't above such things the Dark Lord would be gaping. Harry smirked again. "Shall I introduce you ladies?" They both nodded in synchronization, mirroring his smirk. Both ladies looked very much like him, though their eyes were brown. "These are my sisters, Isabella and Hermione. The man you see beside me is my brother-in-law Edward Cullen, pseudo name Cedric Diggory." 

Wormtail, who had been ignored while he was writhing on the ground, spoke up. "You don't have sisters, boy."

Harry sneered, "How would you know? It's not as if my parents would've trusted you without the memory charm. Oh yes, I know all about what Dumbledore has planned and he shall fail. You see I found the Horcruxes long before coming to Hogwarts. I have all of them, neither you nor Dumbledore can touch them. You see I'm not going back to Hogwarts after tonight, Dumbledore has failed and you've outlived your usefulness. Good-bye Rat.  _Dolore._ " The rat writhed on the ground as he burned from the inside out. When the spell was finished there was nothing but ashes on the ground. 

Harry gave a rather cruel smile to the ashes and waved his hand, sweeping the ashes away with a gust of wind. Harry looked at Voldemort, "Call Severus and Barty away from Hogwarts. If they don't answer the call use the Mark to call them to you. Dumbledore could hold them hostage to get me. He will do anything to get me back under his thumb, anyone else he could use without repercussions is at Potter Manor and since he cannot get passed the wards there without depleting all of his magic from his core, instantly killing him well.." When Voldemort hesitated Harry glared, "That means NOW!" The last word came out magically enhanced and Voldemort jumped to comply, pulling his followers out of Hogwarts, using Lucius' Dark Mark. They landed next to their Lord, immediately kneeling down.

Voldemort ordered them to stand and report. "Dumbledore is panicking, running around trying to find Potter and his friends who disappeared soon after he did." Said Snape. "If you hadn't pulled us out, he would've drugged us and interrogated us on everything we knew. If it weren't for Potter's warning earlier this week we would've had to leave everything we owned behind. As it is I have everything, my lord." 

Voldemort's eyes flickered to Harry's his confusion evident, "Why are you helping me?"

Harry's eyes narrowed involuntarily, "Albus Dumbledore made up a prophecy, damn near Obliviated everyone in a mass obliviation, created false memories of my parents and their friends lives, had you kill my parents(who were actually your followers), tried to make sure I died, split up my family and other families, tried to kill me year after year, put my godfather in Azkaban, manipulated the population into thinking he was some kind of hero, made sure I was beaten and abused my whole life, made my sisters either grown up unloved or raising their 'mother', and tried to kill off pieces of your soul. That man will die by my hands, if that means joining the Dark side then sign me up. One question though, do you have cookies?"

Both of his sisters snorted, "Honestly Harry, that was a very cheesy joke." Said Hermione. Bella was too busy laughing into her husbands chest to say anything.

The so called Dark side was staring at them as if they were crazy before Voldemort seemed to recall something, "Soul pieces? You are angry with him because he was killing my soul pieces?" He asked incredulously.

Harry shook his head, "I said trying, he didn't have much luck considering the Sword of Gryffindor disappeared and he couldn't open the Chamber without me. He tried to, but was unsuccessful. He was trying to get the fang of the supposedly slain Basilisk to kill the Horcruxes. The Basilisk is alive and well if you were wondering, he shrunk down and was removed from the Chamber after he let the Sword absorb his venom." Harry pulled up his pant leg to where the shrunken Basilisk was wrapped around his leg.

Voldemort was staring, "Where are my Horcruxes then?" 

Harry held up a finger, took the coin out of his skin, and repeated his earlier actions before speaking into the beam, "Activate the Portkey." The Horcruxes soon lay at his feet. He picked up the ring, sliding it onto his finger, leaving the other four at his feet. "I'm keeping the ring and the Horcrux merged into my soul, yes I accepted it I only pretended it hurt so old Dumbles didn't know."

Voldemort had started staring again, "Why are you keeping the ring?"

Harry smirked, "I'm sure you've heard the stories about the Deathly Hallows, yes? Good, the Hallows are real. Yes that is what I said and no I'm not insane. The ring contains a stone, one not like any other, but the Resurrection Stone. My father left me a family heirloom when he died, a very special artifact known as Deaths Invisibility Cloak. That's two Hallows that I've had longer than one day. Yes, I found the Elder Wand. You see, when I was in the maze Dumbledore tried to stun me, I dodged and shot an Expelliarmus at him. The Wand now recognizes me as it's master. Thats all three Hallows, Death has it's master. I won't give up that title, even for you." Now Voldemort was really gaping. Harry smirked, "As nice as this chat has been I must leave. Activate Portkey, Potter Manor." Just like that the Dark Lord and his followers were alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and his family landed in the Portkey room in Potter Manor and sighed in relief as Harry let his glamours drop, reveling in the relaxing feeling of no strain on their magic. The glamours revealed a young man around the age of 19 with silky black hair that came to mid-back, pale skin marred by a single jagged line of pink across his face dragging from his right temple down to the left side of his chin, Avada Kedavra green eyes, cherry red lips, and a long slim nose. His cheekbones were sharp enough to cut glass and his features were very aristocratic. He smiled his milky white teeth gleaming when he revealed them, "Let’s go meet with the others." They walked out of the room into a hall, finding a shortcut to the foyer where the others were waiting. Sitting on the couches, waiting for their arrival, were Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle, Vince Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott.

 "Remus and Sirius went to bed after they got to the Manor, saying they needed some rest and relaxation." Even as he said it Ron frowned with worry.

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore's been trying to convince Sirius that I shouldn't be told about my inheritance." The others in the room looked outraged and he raised a brow, "It's hardly the first time he's tried something like this." They all just shrugged and he didn't say anything else about it. "The mission has been a success, the Dark Lord has risen and he shall gain his sanity back in little time. Those of you that can go home may, the rest of you can grab the room with your name on the door. If you need me, use the coin to contact me. Dismissed." People started rising heading either to the Floo or to find their door. Harry and the others took off up the steps, Edward splitting off from them towards the library. Harry took a left turn from the main staircase to open a secret passageway that only he, as master of the wards, could open. It led directly into the master bedroom. The girls followed Harry through the twisting passage, moving silently behind him. Harry sighed with relief when they hit his room happy that he could finally relax. "I'm going to take a shower." They nodded and he turned to the bathroom. He didn't bother locking the door knowing they'd unlock it anyway. Harry stripped efficiently before stepping into the shower and shutting the curtains. He was right.

As soon as he had it close they came in and Harry rolled his eyes. "I heard that." Hermione yelled. 

Harry snorted, "And I'm a horses ass." When they just smirked Harry made a vaguely rude gesture outside the curtain.

They laughed at him, "So the cookies? Really? You picked that? You couldn't have said something like 'Luke I am your father'?"

Harry couldn't help but to snort at Hermione, "That wouldn't have made any sense."

She grumbled at him before bringing up the topic they'd intended to bring up all along, "Why didn't you tell him you were his mate?"

Harry groaned, "What was I supposed to say? 'Oh for the love of god bugger me and while you're at it why don't I give you a piece of my soul to complete the bond you started when you tried to kill me?'" he asked sarcastically, "Cause I can see **that** working out so well."

Bella made a thoughtful sound. "That might work."

Harry couldn't help the throaty laugh that rumbled its way out of his chest, "The man thinks I'm fourteen, not to mention the fact that I'm an unknown as of today. The man would probably rather die than bugger me senseless."

He heard Hermione snort, "You're not the only one brother mine, Severus would rather be pickled than fuck me. Wish I didn't have to play the part of little girl it's rather boring."

Bella seemed to be rather amused at their conversation, "At least you didn't have to seduce your husband on your honeymoon."

Hermione immediately retorted, "At least you're getting a good shag."

Which Harry volleyed back with, "At least yours hasn't been trying to kill you for the last fourteen years." They conceded the point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Voldemort stood in the Graveyard looking rather bemused. He had been in deep contemplation since Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, had left them. His followers were eyeing him warily, not knowing how he would react. No one dared to approach him for the first fifteen minutes. When he still hadn't cursed them Barty tentatively spoke up, "My Lord? Are you feeling okay?"

Voldemort hummed, only half paying attention, "Why do you ask Barty?"

The man shrunk away even as he said the words, afraid of the man’s wrath, "You took orders from Potter Milord." Barty cringed back, before realizing he wasn't being cursed. Instead his Lord had a contemplative look on his face.

"What do you know of soul-bonds Barty?"

The man frowned, "Soul-bonds require said souls to be mates and the exchanging of a soul piece. A piece of soul cannot be exchanged between anyone but mates."

Voldemort looked thoughtful, "It seems Mr. Potter hasn't told us everything he knows. Come my loyal Death Eaters, we have much to plan for."

XXXXXXXXX

Harry sat on his bed the next morning, waiting for his sisters to barge into his room like they owned the place. He didn't have to wait very long before the two walked in. He smirked when he realized exactly what they were conversing about, "Get much sleep last night Bells?"

His sister started to glare at him, "Vampires don't sleep, as you well know."

He put on a falsely innocent expression on his face, "It's the innuendo that counts." He smirked at her again. The girls sat on his bed, turning toward him with twin expectant expressions on their faces. He scowled, "I already told you I wasn't going to just go ask the Dark Lord to bugger me. It would be a suicide mission. Bloody hell the two of you are annoying when you've got some crazy idea in your heads." They just looked at him pointedly, "I never said I wasn't the same way, I just said it's annoying when you did it."

Hermione got a mischievous look in her eye before it was replaced by innocence, Harry became wary almost instantly. "We forgot to tell you, but you have a visitor." Harry frowned, no one got past his wards. Before he could ask a rather long snake slithered onto the bed hissing hello at him. He smiled when he recognized the snake,

_ "Hello Nagini, what can I help you with?" _

She was now eye to eye with Harry, _"You are my master’s mate. He is very disappointed you did not tell him yourself."_

Harry paled when her words sank in,  _"I assumed he would prefer it that way."_  

Her head tilted to the side, a gesture she had probably picked up from watching humans mannerisms. _"Why would you think such a thing hatchling?"_

Harry sighed, _"He has been trying to kill me since I was freshly hatched, the most I had hoped for was an uneasy truce._ " Harry got the impression that he was being frowned at and scrubbed his hands over his face with a heartfelt groan. _"Nagini, would you be able to set up a meeting with the Dark Lord around, say 2:00 P.M?"_   Nagini nodded, _"Thanks."_

She slithered away. Harry sighed and hopped out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweats and pulling them on, leaving the girls to catch up. They made their way into the kitchen to find Sirius, Remus, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Seamus, and Dean sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast. They all turned to look at him and he repressed a smile, "I'll be going to meet with Tom today if you wish to come." They all nodded quickly and Harry rolled his eyes, "Do you have the list?" Sirius nodded and tossed it to him. Remus, who was standing by the coffee pot, asked if they wanted any and he nodded distractedly. Harry looked over the list of people he had under his protection:

Bones Family

Weasley Family

Abbott Family

Severus Snape

Poppy Pomfrey

Minerva McGonagall

Filius Flitwick

Pomona Sprout

Aragogs Tribe

Firenze's Tribe

Hogwarts Elves

The Fey

The Volturi

The Cullen's

The Denali's

The La Push Pack

Harry didn't know how he was going to get Voldemort to agree to him, let alone the rest of his people. He didn't want to go against his mate but he would if he had to. He sighed and tossed back his coffee. "Bells are you going to bring your family along?" She nodded, "And Renesmee?"

She frowned, "Do you think he will try to harm her?" Harry thought about it before shaking his head, she nodded, "Then I don't see any problem bringing her, we can bring Jake if it will ease your mind." He was relieved; his niece wouldn't be harmed because of him. Harry ate breakfast slowly, before going hunting with Bella and Nessie. He wanted to be completely prepared today, and being thirsty wouldn't help him. Their hunting trip lasted until 1:45 and they gathered everyone before Harry flipped the coin. He felt the now familiar jerk behind his navel and landed in the entry hall of Riddle Manor. A masked Death Eater led them to Voldemort's sitting room, where he was sitting in a chair next to the fire. Voldemort looked very different than he had the night before; he was ethereal in his new skin. His hair was a deep charcoal, his skin like ivory, almost a picture done in black and white, besides for a splash of crimson in his eyes. He glanced up before dismissing the Death Eater. "Voldemort let me introduce you to my family. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Neville and Ronald Black-Volturi, Luna and Ginevra Malfoy-Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Jacob Black, Renesmee Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esme Cullen, and Carlisle Cullen."

Voldemort was rather stunned by the sheer amount of power he felt from these people. It was a group of 21 yet it felt as though hundreds were there. "Did you not trust me not to kill you?"

Harry looked more amused than put out, "I just thought you'd wish to know who would be around for your whole life to torture you day in and day out until you're screaming for a death that never comes if you hurt me. They're rather protective." His sisters were smirking viciously while the Weasley twins were laughing manically. Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

Voldemort was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "You never explained what all you know, nor where you came by your information."

Harry bit his lip, "My mother was heir to the Ravenclaw line, my father was heir to the Gryffindor line. Two lines coming together in Hogwarts makes a very powerful duo. Hogwarts is sentient as I'm sure you are aware, and since the wards around Hogwarts are Goblin made for the most part she can speak with them. When I entered the Chamber I was informed by an overenthusiastic house elf that my mother had left me a diary of her life and the things I would need to know for the war. Since we were in a relatively safe spot I decided to read through it, having a photographic memory I was finished very quickly and furious. Dumbledick decided I was too powerful and my parents needed to be eliminated, so when the next Death Eater meeting came he snuck in and performed a mass obliviation. He hid the Dark Mark from my parents and their friends and turned the rat to his side. Peter betrayed my parents long before that Halloween night. Contrary to popular belief my sisters and I are not 14 years old. We were born five years before that but made to look like we were younger. What the old bastard didn't know was even if you separate children born at the same time by the same mother they still develop a telepathic connection that will remain strong no matter the distance. We were able to communicate all of our lives. Since I found our mothers diary I've learned many things, such as;

•why you split your soul; afraid Dumbles would try to kill you

•why the Death Eaters are marked; to protect them

•why Dumbledore dueled his lover; to get the Wand.

•that Dumbledore killed his sister; because he's a sociopath.

•that Aberforth hates his brother; he loved his sister.

•why I accepted a piece of you so easily; cause I am your other half

•why I can see the wards at Hogwarts; heir of two by blood and one by conquest

•why I'm a Parselmouth; cause the piece of your soul

•and why I'm going to torture Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge until they go insane; they knew I was getting beaten every day I was in that house and left me there to rot." Harry had run through his list quickly hoping he wouldn't notice that Harry had told him he's the other man’s soul mate, even if he hadn't said it in so many words.

Apparently Harry wasn't so lucky, "I'm sure you realize your body would've rejected a soul piece from anyone not your soul mate."

Harry tried not to meet the man’s eyes without seeming like he was avoiding them. "I am aware, yes."

Voldemort smirked, "I thought as much. Now why wouldn't you tell me that?"

Harry bit his lip, "I assumed you wouldn't want to know, it's not a very important fact. You can of course have the piece of your soul back if you like. I know how to remove it without unnecessary damage." Harry was not expecting the gentle fingers on his chin, so he had no time to react when their eyes met and Voldemort delved into his mind.

He heard a soft sigh as Voldemort withdrew. "You needn't fear I would reject you; you are my perfect match after all. A soul mate is something to be treasured and not reviled. I cannot promise to always be the best at these kinds of things, I am not a sentimental man but I do promise to try." Voldemort leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now shall we get down to business?"


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort sat back in his chair with a sigh looking at the family in front of him. He was mildly surprised that they had brought their young along, though the girl felt as powerful as the rest of her family.

Harry saw him looking at the girl and smiled slightly, "My niece, if you were wondering, Renesmee. She's a half vampire; she was born after only a few months of pregnancy and she grows very quickly." 

"How is she a half vampire?"

"In my family we have a strange mixture of creature blood; Bella and I show it through our eating habits, though Bella more than I. Hermione and I show it through how we look; though again Hermione more than I. In my mother there's Fae blood and my father vampire blood. Hermione has their thrall, but I do not. Bella is a vampire, but I am not. I take characteristics from the blood of each side but it is different from anything any of our kind's have seen. Usually a child takes on one side of a creature and not both, but I differ from everyone else once again. The blood on each side has mixed itself and created something new. They have named me a Vae; I don't know if you've ever heard of them, but their has only ever been one in existence."

Bella coughed, "Merlin."

Harry glared at her over his shoulder, "Not that I like to admit it but she is correct; Merlin is the only other known Vae in existence. The Druids wanted to introduce the man to his heritage, but King Uther had them killed when Morgana joined them. After they became estranged, Morgana had Uther killed and told Merlin of his blood. Merlin, however, cared for Arthur more than anything so he gave it all up. When Arthur was killed, Merlin soon followed, he never once used his own power. The man he lived with kept track of his accidental magic when he became enraged. The only time Merlins full power came out was when Arthur was threatened. It came out later that they were _Et Media Parata;_ it was assumed that his instincts protected his other half."

Voldemort's eyes widened, "You believe your hatred for Dumbledore lies solely in your Vae instincts?"

"Not solely, but yes, some of my hatred comes from him trying to destroy you. Anyone else trying to harm you infuriates me as well, as I'm sure you can tell."

When comprehension dawned on the man his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, "You weren't torturing him for you Godfather?"

"No. His death was for Sirius; his pain was for you."

Harry was surprised by how white the man went; curious he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't wish for you to torture if it is not your decision."

"Oh, that. No I wanted to do that; just as I want Dumbledore to be ruined before he goes to the grave. I want him to lose everything. You needn't worry that my personality is changing; I've always been quite vicious when taking revenge."

 Bella and Hermione traded looks behind Harry; a smirk quirking the corner of their mouths making them look nearly identical. Voldemort noticed and gave them a curious look.

"Harry has a particular... flare for torture. We believe it was the years he spent in hell under Azazel's knife. The sick fucker got what was coming to him, didn't he Harry?"

The man shot his sisters a warning glance and they shut up, though they were openly smirking. "They are correct, I wasn't very pleased hanging out in hell at five years old, I'm sure you can imagine wanting a bit of revenge, yes?"

Voldemort nodded, stunned. "How was it you ended up in hell?"

"Dumbledore believed that I would benefit from a bit of torture. Actually it was my mother who got me out, though she can't come topside without a crossroads and a deal being sealed with a kiss." Confusion must've shown on Voldemort's face, fore Harry answered before he could ask. "My mother was destined to become a demon. Time in hell is quite different than it is upon earth, forty years down there is approximately nine months topside. My mother held out for quite sometime but 171 years is a long time to be tortured. She finally picked up the knife and started torturing other souls caught on the rack. My father, too, resides in Hell. Her right hand man, I believe he goes by the name Crowley. They are quite powerful demons; I prefer not to speak with them, I don't wish to be on their wrong side. It would most definitely be painful for all involved. Besides, torture runs in my blood, I enjoy torturing those who deserve it." Harry finished with a wolfish smirk, his teeth baring themselves in the process. 

Voldemort, to his intense surprising, became painfully aroused by that smirk. He sat forward, staring at the man before him, all his, his beautiful mate. "Leave us." He commanded forcefully. His followers obeyed instantly; Harry's family looked to him before they set off after Voldemort's followers.


End file.
